Genie
Genie (voiced by the late Robin Williams, Dan Castellaneta, who is well known for the voice of Homer Simpson on The Simpsons, and currently voiced by Jim Meskimen, who can impress the late voice actor) is a magical genie of the lamp and one of Pooh's friends in Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin. Pooh first met Genie after Aladdin released Genie from the magic lamp. One of his trademarks is to make pop culture references and to impersonate real people and fictional characters. After Aladdin defeated Jafar and saved Agrabah, Genie is freed by Aladdin and he's off to see the world. Trivia *Genie had his first appearance as a guest star in Pooh's Adventures of DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp, although he previously appeared as a minor guest star at the very end of Pooh's Adventures of Hercules and Pooh's Adventures of Matilda. *Genie made some more ending cameos again in Pooh's Adventures of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders, Pooh's Adventures of The Goonies, Winnie the Pooh and The Sword in the Stone, and Pooh's Adventures of Home on the Range. *Genie will make a few more ending cameos in Winnie the Pooh Goes Back to the Future and Winnie the Pooh Goes Back to the Future Part III. *Genie guest starred again in ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Tarzan'', ''Pooh's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Fun and Fancy Free'', ''Winnie the Pooh And The Secret of Kells'', ''Winnie The Pooh in The Festival of The Lion King'', ''Winnie the Pooh in Animagique'' Pooh's Adventures of Beach Party at Walt Disney World, Pooh's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove, Pooh's Adventures of Looney Tunes: Back in Action, Pooh's Adventures of Fantasia, and Winnie the Pooh Meets Cinderella. *Genie met Simba and his friends in ''Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Aladdin'' and ''Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Return of Jafar''. He joined the Jungle Adventure Crew in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves and is the most powerful member in The Jungle Adventure Crew due to the use of his magic. *Genie met Ash Ketchum and the gang in Ash's Adventures of Aladdin. *Genie met Tino Tonitini and his friends in Tino's Adventures of Aladdin. *Genie met Alex and the gang in Alex's Adventures of Aladdin. *Genie met Benny, Leo, Johnny, Rae and the rest of the Fantasy Adventure team in'' Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Aladdin. *Genie met Yogi Bear and his friends in ''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Aladdin. *Genie met Littlefoot and their friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Aladdin. *Genie will make his first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover film in ''Littlefoot Says We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story''. *Genie will joing Littlefoot and his friends again in Littlefoot's Adventures of Ghostbusters, Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins, Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster, Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island, ''Littlefoot's Search for The Black Cauldron'', Littlefoot's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas, The Land Before Time/Little Mermaid trilogy (and the TV series), Littlefoot's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty, ''Littlefoot Meets The Swan Princess'', ''Littlefoot's Adventures of Space Jam'', ''Littlefoot's Adventures of Loonatics Unleashed'', Littlefoot's Adventures of The Scooby-Doo Show: The Headless Horseman of Halloween, and more. *Genie will meet Bloom and her friends in Bloom's Adventures of Aladdin. *Genie met SpongeBob and his friends in SpongeBob and Friends Meet Aladdin. *Genie met Thomas the Tank Engine, Twilight Sparkle and their friends in Thomas' Adventures of Aladdin. *Genie will guest star with Littlefoot and the gang in Winnie the Pooh and SpongeBob SquarePants Go to Jurassic Park (and its sequels), Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders, ''Pooh's Adventures of Tweety's High Flying Adventure'', ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Home Alone'' (along with its sequels), Winnie the Pooh Meets Ponyo, Winnie the Pooh Meets Mighty Joe Young, Pooh's Adventures of Newsies, Winnie the Pooh Returns to Loch Ness, Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit, ''Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child'', Pooh's Adventures of Encino Man, Pooh's Adventures of Igor, Winnie the Pooh Meets The Last Starfighter, Pooh's Adventures Chronicles, Pooh's Adventures of Fantasia, Pooh's Adventures Armada: Hunt for the Chaos Emeralds, Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy (and its sequels), Pooh's Adventures of Kronk's New Groove, Winnie the Pooh Discovers Weird Science, and Winnie the Pooh vs. Jaws.'' *Genie will make his first guest appearance in a Madagascar crossover in [[Alex's Adventures of Flipper|''Alex's Adventures of Flipper]].'' *Genie will make his first guest appearance in a Pokémon crossover in [[Ash Ketchum Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest|''Ash Ketchum Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest]]. *Genie will join Ash and his friends again in ''Ash Ketchum Goes to FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue'', ''Ash's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast'' (and its midquels), Ash Ketchum Meets The Thief and the Cobbler, and Ash Ketchum Meets the Warriors of Virtue. *Genie will guest star again in ''Pooh's Adventures of Jumanji'', ''Pooh's Adventures of The Muppets at Walt Disney World'', ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Old Yeller'', ''Pooh's Adventures of The Princess and the Goblin'', ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Tron'', Pooh's Adventures of Charlotte's Web, ''Pooh's Adventures of Song of the South'', ''Pooh's Adventures of The Young Black Stallion'' (and its sequels), ''Pooh's Adventures of Lilo & Stitch: The Series'', Pooh's Adventures of The Mummy 3: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor ''and [[Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea)|''Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea)]]. *Genie made a cameo appearance in ''Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Dumbo''. He later makes his full appearance in ''Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Aladdin''. *Genie met the Berenstain Bears in The Berenstain Bears' Adventures of Aladdin. *Genie met the FT Squad in The FT Squad's Adventures in Aladdin ''and later guest starred in ''The FT Squad's Adventures in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *Genie will later guest star in The FT Squad's Adventures in My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. *Genie's best friends are Mako, Pinkie Pie, Charlie, Pepper Clark, and Fozzie Bear. *Genie will rejoin his longtime best bud Barney in Barney meets Aladdin. *Genie will join Barney and friends in future adventures, as well as start his own adventures which will begin during his vacation after the first movie. The several will take place during certain Barney adventures. *Hubie, Marina and their friends will meet Genie in Hubie and Marina Meet Aladdin. *Genie will join Winnie the Pooh and friend in Pooh's Adventures of The Thief of Bagdad. *Jake and his crew will meet Genie in Captain Jake and The Never Land Pirates Adventures of Aladdin *Genie will meet Connor and Pals in The Irelanders meets Aladdin (1992). *Genie will meet Ryan F-Freeman and Friends in Ryan and Crash meets Aladdin. *Genie is one of the most recurring allies of the ''Earthworm Jim's Adventures'' series. *In the 2019 live-action remake, he is played by Will Smith (who played Agent J in the Men in Black films and Oscar in Shark Tale). *He will appear in Jewel Sparkles' Adventure. Gallery Genie.png|Genie as drawn by FantasyFilms2011. Genie_1.gif Genie.jpg Genie_Let's_Make_Some_Magic.jpg Genie and Eden.jpg|Genie with his fellow genie and love interest Eden. Screen_Shot_2019_02_10_at_8.56.46_PM.0.png|Genie in the 2019 remake version of Aladdin Category:Joshua's Hero Team Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:HEROES Category:Legendary creatures Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Disney characters Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Disney heroes Category:Disney sidekicks Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Manly heroes Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Jungle adventure crew Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Pure of Heart Category:Bill and Aldo's Adventures allies Category:Comic Relief Category:Singing characters Category:Comedians Category:Genies Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Bambi and Rapunzel's Ohana members Category:Characters that appear in The Lion King 1 1/2 Category:Males Category:Winnie the Pooh, Rapunzel and Bambi's Ohana members Category:Campbell's adventures allies Category:Angel Squads Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Barney's Allies Category:Barney's Adventures Team Category:Jaden's Adventures allies Category:Hubie and Marina's Adventures allies Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:In-Love Characters Category:Close Friends of Princess Yuna's Company Category:Love Interests Category:In love heroes Category:Characters who can fly Category:Cross-dressers Category:Kyle's Great Friends Category:Kyle's Family Category:Nightmare Destroyer Category:Alpha Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:CarltonHeroes Team Members Category:Voice of Reason Category:Big Good Pooh's Adventure's heroes Category:Aladdin characters Category:Jak and Daxter's Adventures Team Category:Mario's Adventures allies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Global Protection Category:Riders Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Fairy Tales Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Characters played by Robin Williams Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Characters played by Will Smith Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Characters voiced by Dan Castellaneta Category:Characters voiced by Jim Meskimen Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Live-action characters Category:Fathers Category:Husbands Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:TotalDramaFan3452's Team Members Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Jewel Sparkles' Adventure allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies